I'll Always Be By Your Side
by Yuki029
Summary: Don't go...   I'll always be by your side.  Sakuno's grandmother died leaving an emotionless and lonely Sakuno in the funeral.  When will the rain in Sakuno's heart turns into a beautiful rainbow? stupid summary... just pls rXr! Ryosaku


**I'll Always Be By Your Side**

Love is strong yet delicate.  
It can be broken.  
To truly love is to understand this.  
To be in love is to respect this.

- Stephen Packer –

She closed her eyes, the rain was pouring down, and her hairs were soaked. She hugged her knee sitting on the park's bench, looking blankly at nowhere. She was no longer the clumsy girl in the past, she was matured and beautiful although she did kept her braids, she left her hair untied today, it was her grandmother's funeral.

"Sakuno…" a voice whispered behind her, her best friend, Tomoka, holding an umbrella. The sky flashed and roared, normally Sakuno would be spooked out but today she didn't even have the strength to shiver.

"Tomo-chan" Sakuno turned around and saw her best friend with red puffy eyes; it's obvious that Tomoka cried. Funny, she thought she would cry too; loosing the person closest to her was painful, she felt that a knife had gone straight through her heart when she heard the news; but no tears came; she just dropped on the ground feeling all her strength taken away.

Sakuno tried to smile at Tomoka, but the muscles on her face wouldn't move she just stared blankly at her. Tomoka cried again seeing her best friend's sight, she never saw Sakuno liked that, not even tears showed on her face. People who didn't know her would have thought she was cold-blooded. Tomoka took a deep breath she didn't want to make things worse.

"Sakuno let's go back in, you'll catch a cold." Tomoka said reaching out for Sakuno, hoping that she would follow her.

"Iie, its okay I wanna stay here." Sakuno replied and turned her back at Tomoka, she didn't want to go in, it would just hurt her more to see others crying and looking at her strangely or hearing words about 'loosing both her parent and guardian so young.' She rested her face on her knee, still hugging it. Tomoka gave up she knew that Sakuno could be stubborn at times, she'll stay here no mater what.

"Than I'll get back in, okay?"

"Hai."

Tomoka turned around and wiped her tears with the back of her hands, walking back into the church.

"Osakada."

Tomoka nearly squeaked in surprise by the extremely familiar voice behind her. "Ry…Ryoma-sama"

"Where's Ryuzaki?"

"Ou…Outside…"

"Hn."

Ryoma took an umbrella and went outside, the sky was still roaring with rain, he found a soaked figure sat on the bench, and recognized the girl. He walked behind her, while covered her under the umbrella too. Sakuno was surprised; she couldn't feel the rain anymore but a warm presence behind her. She turned around and found the tennis prince behind her, his cat-like eye emotionless staring straight into hers.

"Get back in, you'll catch a cold."

"Iie."

"Ryuzaki-sensei wouldn't be happy."

Sakuno was dumb fold when Ryoma said that, she never thought of it. She knew her grandmother wouldn't like it but she couldn't see her anymore right? There's no way to talk to her anymore. There's no chance of hearing her voice or her laughs. There's no way to see her.

"She wouldn't know." Sakuno replied bluntly, not bothering the prince behind her.

"She'll know. She's watching you." Ryoma told Sakuno. He felt weird saying this, but it worried him of the girl's sudden coldness and emotionless eyes. He didn't like all this talk but he knew he had to say it, well that what was what his mother said when his grandfather died year ago, and it helped him a lot.

Sakuno stood up and hold the edge of Ryoma's shirt, making a fist clutching really hard and bit her lips.

"I can never see oba-san anymore! She's the closest person to me."

"Hai…" Ryoma stood there no knowing what to do, seeing the girl make him felt powerless.

"I can never hear her voice or laughs."

"Hai…"

"What can I do now Ryoma-kun? What can I do now?" Sakuno exclaimed, her head bent down looking at the ground. Ryoma stretched his left arm out wanted to hug the girl but his instinct stopped him, he patted Sakuno's head instead.

"Cry." Ryoma said bluntly, he knew it hurt to keep all the tears and emotion inside, even though he always looked cold and emotionless he knew it hurts.

Sakuno shivered she walked closer to Ryoma, she hadn't hear anyone said that she could cry. She wanted to cry though she somehow couldn't, but when Ryoma said she could, her eyes started to go blurry, and hot tears trailed down her face. She wanted comfort from someone, someone to tell her that she could actually cry, someone that will not looked at her with only sad or pity eyes, but caring and love. She didn't know how she felt 'love' near Ryoma, but she felt safe, like he'll always be there for her.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno seeing clearly that she was crying, a small smirk crept on his lips, he ignored his instinct and dropped his umbrella and hugged Sakuno into his tight embrace. He could feel Sakuno shaking and hot tears staining his shirt, but no one would know because they were totally soaked now.

Sakuno sobbed as hard as she could, she appreciated the warmth and felt extremely safe. She dug her head closer to Ryoma's chest, her arms wrapped around Ryoma's waist. Her arms went tighter around Ryoma never wanted to let go. She wanted love from him.

Ryoma closed his eyes feeling a sudden sorrow rushed through him; he never wanted to see Sakuno like this, he could feel her desire of love and kindness. He might be slow sometimes but he cared for this girl, she's important to him. He patted her head once again and kissed the top of her head, which caused a surprised Sakuno staring at him.

Sakuno did not blush or pulled away from Ryoma, she just stared. She felt weak and didn't what to do, she felt useless. Somehow she felt Ryoma love her, she thought it was impossible, although she desired it, especially now. She wanted his warmth, his care, his love.

"Go back inside, you'll catch a cold." Ryoma released his arms around Sakuno, he turned around and walked towards the direction of the church.

"Don't go." He felt a pair of arms hugged his waist suddenly from behind; his eyes widened by surprised. He knew very well who did the arms belongs to.

"Ryuzaki."

"Please Ryoma-kun, don't go." Sakuno repeated hugging him tighter. Ryoma smirked and stood there not moving.

"I won't go, if you don't want me to." He said quietly just barely audible for Sakuno to hear. Sakuno looked up at the back of Ryoma and released her hands. She smiled. The smile that came from her heart, that Ryoma missed.

"I'll always be by your side, forever and ever." Ryoma was now facing Sakuno his head bent down and his mouth right next to her ears. Sakuno giggled at Ryoma's sudden sweetness, and how Ryoma's breath tickled her ears.

"What's so funny…?" Ryoma frowned at the giggling Sakuno, but her laughs lightened his heart he smirked.

"Let's go back in." Ryoma said.

"Ha…hai" Ryoma held Sakuno's hand and lead her back in, his time in the church Sakuno's eyes was no longer emotionless but hints of happiness. She no longer hated the sad and pity eyes from other people but appreciated them, since she understood they cared for her and worried her.

_Oba-san, you're always watching over me right? You've never leaved me but always there with me, no matter all that hard or happy times you're going to smile with me, cry with me, and laugh with me. Oba-san, I love you._

Sakuno looked up at the sky; it stopped raining a beautiful rainbow was painted across the sky beautifully. She smiled; the heavier the rain was, the prettier the rainbow is going to be. Sun would come out too, bringing warmth to the miserable souls and teaches them to smile again. Oba-san was her rainbow, and Ryoma-kun was her sun.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

* * *

I didn't feel like putting anything at the top so I put the comment/ author's note at the bottom. Anyway it's weird and I dunno how to end it. I know it weird to have a quote there which seems really irrelevant but o well I felt like putting it there. Well thanks for reading sorry for any spellings or grammar mistakes…

DISCLAIMER: I dun own the PoT. If I do no one will read it, cos I'll somehow screw it up unintentionally….


End file.
